


42 Seconds

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, Angst, Drama, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Plot What Plot, S/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair and Rafe have some interesting sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	42 Seconds

## 42 Seconds

by Rafes Panda

The guys aren't mine. *sigh* Next?

I expect I might get flamed for this, but some good LOCs would be nice too. :)

Warnings for erotic asphyxiation. Blair/Rafe sex.

This story is a sequel to: none 

* * *

42 Seconds  
By Panda 
    
    
            Rafe slid his fingers up into his lover's long hair and met Blair's eyes. 
            "Hold your breath," he commanded. Blair's expression turned to one of shock and underlying dark lust.
            "H-hold my breath?" he asked, still thrusting slowly into Rafe's passage.
            "Yes! I know you can do it! Now, hold your breath!" the older man ordered more feircely. Blair sucked 
    

in a small breath and held it in his chest, closing his eyes briefly at the surge of pleasure that shot through his abdomen and into his groin. 

"I mean it, Sandburg," Rafe growled low in his throat, his voice menacing and deadly serious. "Don't you dare take a fucking breath until I tell you! Keep those hips moving..." He let his voice trail off as he moaned at the pleasure. His fists were buried in Blair's long curls, the younger man's face hovering above his, the dusky blue eyes turning from obediant to panicky. Blair's long fingers squeezed Rafe's shoulders tightly as his cock pistoned in and out of Rafe's ass, the thrusts becoming more frantic and erratic. 

"Oh, god, baby... keep it in, that's it... God!" Rafe threw his head back, squeezing the fistfuls of hair even tighter. He felt the grip on his shoulders falter, and looked up into a very flushed and frightened face. "A little longer, Blair. Just a little longer," Rafe coaxed in a strained voice. Blair's eyes closed and the full, dark lips parted to reveal tightly clenched teeth. The younger man lowered himself over Rafe, his strength becoming depleated from oxygen deprivation, and continued to thrust with weakening determination. 

Rafe felt his balls tighten up as a few hot tears touched his jaw and neck. Blair's arms began trembling, and Rafe moved one hand from the sweaty curls down to the tight ass and squeezed. He closed his eyes tightly when he felt his own orgasm wash over him, and he opened his mouth to cry out a hoarse "Now!" 

Sandburg let out a long, shuddering sob of a breath, and cried out loudly as his climax struck with full and sudden force, his cum shooting deep into the older man under him. Blair's body went limp over Rafe, and the detective stroked his lover's hair gently, feeling long, shaky hot breaths brush over his ear. 

"Good job, baby... Wonderful." 

End 

* * *

End 42 Seconds by Rafes Panda: rafes_panda@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
